Mathias
A peddler found just outside the gate of the Greatwall Encampment. He sells a variety of goods including some rare materials and some of the strongest armor obtainable (before The Final Battle is completed). The lists below have the basic information for each item he sells. If you do not understand what the stages are simply check out the Shopping page of the Wikia. Curatives Potent Greenwarish *Quantity: 6 *Restock: 1 *Weight: 0.21 *Cost: 200 *When Available: Stage 1 Stone-Moss Poultice *Quantity: 3 *Restock: 3 *Weight: 0.31 *Cost: 1400 *When Available: Stage 1 Foreign Medicament *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 7 *Weight: 0.60 *Cost: 4600 *When Available: Stage 6 Large Mushroom *Quantity: 6 *Restock: 1 *Weight: 0.18 *Cost: 250 *When Available: Stage 1 Mithridate *Quantity: 10 *Restock: 1 *Weight: 0.13 *Cost: 120 *When Available: Stage 1 Detoxicating Powder *Quantity: 2 *Restock: 3 *Weight: 0.24 *Cost: 800 *When Available: Stage 1 Bringbout *Quantity: 9 *Restock: 1 *Weight: 0.20 *Cost: 600 *When Available: Stage 1 Peppermint Seed Bottled Haste Oak Leaf Oil Eyedropper Vigilite Throat Drops Throat Remedy Placative Brew Liberating Brew Drop of Deliverance Purifying Brew Frozen Holy Water Secret Softener Cockatrice Liquor Dose of Strength Font of Vigor Dose of Courage Font of Constitution Warlock's Draught Warlock's Incense Cleric's Draught Cleric's Incense Panacea Tagilus's Miracle Steel Nut Salve Salomet's Secret Decoction of Bandlily Mushroom Potage Sobering Wine Tools *Lantern *Flask of Water *Flask of Oil *Poison Flask *Jewel of Health *Jewel of Endurance *Jewel of Vicissitude *Jewel of Toxicity *Jewel of Sleep *Jewel of Time *Jewel of Darkness *Jewel of Silence *Jewel of Petrification *Oil Arrow *Blast Arrow *Throwblast *Dragon's Spit *Foreign Knife Materials Glacial Rectrix *Quantity: 4 *Restock: 3 *Weight: 0.15 *Cost: 3040 *When Available: Stage 6 Spurious Wing *Quantity: 2 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 0.15 *Cost: 3050 *When Available: Stage 7 Rugged Bone *Quantity: 3 *Restock: 3 *Weight: 0.73 *Cost: 4815 *When Available: Stage 1 Rugged Tusk *Quantity: 3 *Restock: 3 *Weight: 1.25 *Cost: 3795 *When Available: Stage 4 Misshapen Eye *Quantity: 2 *Restock: 7 *Weight: 0.94 *Cost: 14,055 *When Available: Stage 7 Freakish Claw *Quantity: 2 *Restock: 4 *Weight: 0.82 *Cost: 10,335 *When Available: Stage 1 Dragon Scale *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 20 *Weight: 0.46 *Cost: 23,480 *When Available: Stage 7 Weapons Tight Cinqueda *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 2.13 *Cost: 59,400 *When Available: Stage 1 Undulant Sword *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 1.27 *Cost: 115,000 *When Available: Stage 4 Bastard Sword *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 1.92 *Cost: 115,000 *When Available: Stage 6 Crossed Cinquedea *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 2.83 *Cost: 333,000 *When Available: Stage 7 Bloodthirsty Beak *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 1.91 *Cost: 67,600 *When Available: Stage 1 Morgenstern *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 1.86 *Cost: 86,200 *When Available: Stage 4 Font of Fire *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 7 *Weight: 2.81 *Cost: 126,400 *When Available: Stage 5 (with Friendship 650+) Ingot Club *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 2.24 *Cost: 134,800 *When Available: Stage 6 Threaded Cudgel *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 2.63 *Cost: 377,000 *When Available: Stage 7 Steel Greatsword *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 3.74 *Cost: 78,400 *When Available: Stage 1 Lifetaker *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 4.74 *Cost: 99,600 *When Available: Stage 4 Flamberge *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 3.03 *Cost: 164,80 *When Available: Stage 6 Saving Grace *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 5.20 *Cost: 476,000 *When Available: Stage 7 Mounted Pale *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 5.21 *Cost: 85,600 *When Available: Stage 1 Steel Urchin *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 7.33 *Cost: 111,800 *When Available: Stage 4 Chestcaver *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 8.42 *Cost: 184,500 *When Available: Stage 6 Cyclops Sigil *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 7.11 *Cost: 566,500 *When Available: Stage 7 Snagdaggers *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 0.84 *Cost: 46,800 *When Available: Stage 1 Vouge Daggers *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 1.23 *Cost: 59,400 *When Available: Stage 4 Bardiche Daggers *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 0.89 *Cost: 91,700 *When Available: Stage 4 Chilling Razors *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 1.04 *Cost: 248,000 *When Available: Stage 7 Unspoken Grace *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 0.98 *Cost: 50,800 *When Available: Stage 1 Anchor to Heaven *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 0.87 *Cost: 64,500 *When Available: Stage 4 Cast Stone *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 1.29 *Cost: 97,000 *When Available: Stage 6 Unfettered Claw *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 0.81 *Cost: 272,000 *When Available: Stage 7 Favored Branches *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 1.46 *Cost: 71,400 *When Available: Stage 1 Helical Archstaff *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 1.27 *Cost: 90,600 *When Available: Stage 4 Solar Numen *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 1.38 *Cost: 138,900 *When Available: Stage 6 Solar Providence *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 1.30 *Cost: 392,500 *When Available: Stage 7 Gran Soren Shield *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 1.92 *Cost: 38,800 *When Available: Stage 1 Mark of the Chimera *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 1.95 *Cost: 49,400 *When Available: Stage 4 Scarred Sentinel *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 1.78 *Cost: 71,300 *When Available: Stage 5 Dragon's Den *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 1.85 *Cost: 193,400 *When Available: Stage 7 Knight's Honor *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 2.64 *Cost: 54,400 *When Available: Stage 1 Blue Kite Shield *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 2.67 *Cost: 106,400 *When Available: Stage 5 Angel's Sanctum *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 2.76 *Cost: 312,600 *When Available: Stage 7 Hunter's Bow *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 0.60 *Cost: 46,500 *When Available: Stage 6 Stalwart Bow *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 0.72 *Cost: 236,000 *When Available: Stage 7 Plain Longbow *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 1.25 *Cost: 77,800 *When Available: Stage 6 Noble Limbs *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 1.12 *Cost: 219,000 *When Available: Stage 7 Terminal Gyre *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 0.35 *Cost: 85,400 *When Available: Stage 6 Herald's Helix *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 0.48 *Cost: 228,000 *When Available: Stage 7 Head Armor Torso Clothing & Armor Braided Shirt *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 4 *Weight: 0.32 *Cost: 6,500 *When Available: Stage 1 Blessed Vest *Quantity: 2 *Restock: 3 *Weight: 0.36 *Cost: 12,300 *When Available: Stage 1 Brigandine Jerkin *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 4 *Weight: 0.44 *Cost: 13,800 *When Available: Stage 1 Gambeson *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 0.28 *Cost: 21,00 *When Available: Stage 5 Assembled Vest *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 0.33 *Cost: 3,400 *When Available: Stage 1 Chain Mail *Quantity: 2 *Restock: 3 *Weight: 2.77 *Cost: 9,800 *When Available: Stage 1 Trooper Outfit *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 4 *Weight: 0.56 *Cost: 14,700 *When Available: Stage 1 Silver Chestplate *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 1.52 *Cost: 23,100 *When Available: Stage 7 Plated Coat *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 1.77 *Cost: 23,600 *When Available: Stage 5 Silver Vest *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 6 *Weight: 2.87 *Cost: 24,700 *When Available: Stage 7 Surcoat *Quantity: 2 *Restock: 4 *Weight: 0.74 *Cost: 18,800 *When Available: Stage 1 Grand Surcoat *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 1.41 *Cost: 52,400 *When Available: Stage 5 Royal Surcoat *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 10 *Weight: 1.68 *Cost: 351,600 *When Available: Stage 7 (With Friendship 750+) Divine Surcoat (Savan's Armor) *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 12 *Weight: 1.77 *Cost: 421,500 *When Available: Stage 7 (With Frienship 850+) Sectional Iron Plate *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 4 *Weight: 2.74 *Cost: 43,200 *When Available: Stage 1 Gryphic Armor *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 5.67 *Cost: 66,400 *When Available: Stage 4 Chimeric Half Plate *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 6.16 *Cost: 89,100 *When Available: Stage 6 Meloirean Plate *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 8 *Weight: 3.48 *Cost: 230,100 *When Available: Stage 7 Iron Lorica *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 4 *Weight: 1.65 *Cost: 37,800 *When Available: Stage 1 Red Leather Armor *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 1.72 *Cost: 42,300 *When Available: Stage 4 Rex Lion Padding *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 7 *Weight: 1.69 *Cost: 74,500 *When Available: Stage 6 Lamellar Jacket *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 8 *Weight: 1.24 *Cost: 217,600 *When Available: Stage 7 Magician's Surcoat *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 4 *Weight: 0.96 *Cost: 35,100 *When Available: Stage 1 Dalmatica *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 5 *Weight: 1.58 *Cost: 41,400 *When Available: Stage 4 Sage's Robe *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 7 *Weight: 1.30 *Cost: 70,200 *When Available: Stage 6 Cardinal Surcoat *Quantity: 1 *Restock: 8 *Weight: 1.11 *Cost: 206,400 *When Available: Stage 7 Arm Armor Leg Armor Accountrements This page is currently under heavy construction. Please bear with us! :)